


40K Subscribers (and 400 lbs)

by Anonymous



Series: Influencing [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Kink, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Victor celebrates getting 40k subscribers to his channel by making an elaborate multilayer cake. Then Yuuri eats it all. That’s it that’s the story
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Influencing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558354
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131
Collections: Anonymous





	40K Subscribers (and 400 lbs)

Victor had plans for what he was going to do when his channel his 40k subscribers. He’d known for awhile. He’d been stuck in the 30ks for quite awhile and he wanted to make a big deal out of it. So he was going to make an elaborate four layer cake. It was much more ambitious than anything he’d made before. Victor was entirely self taught and he’d been pushing himself to expand his skills lately, and it was paying off for his channel.

Yuuri had also been pushing himself lately. The ice cream experiment had been a resounding success — honestly the most sublime two months of Victor’s life, during which he’d created dozens and dozens of ice cream recipes, Yuuri had gorged himself on every single batch, and consequently added 45 pounds to his already generous frame. That had been about 5 lbs a week, Victor realized, which was truly shocking. He’d had to show Yuuri his appreciation and admiration after figuring that out, and they’d both enjoyed themselves immensely.   
  


After that there had been the cookie experiment, which lasted for six weeks and involved Yuuri consuming a truly awesome amount of cookies of all sorts of varieties. This was harder than ice cream, cookies were much heavier, but Yuuri became very good at convincing himself he could manage just one more, and then another, and then another ... until he was a gasping, bloated mess, so stuffed with buttery, sugary treats that he often couldn’t move. It was truly a sight to behold.

he’d managed to gain about 30 pounds from that adventure. That brought him up to around 380. Since then, despite a lot of effort on both their parts, his weight had only crept up in increments. It had taken him two months just to reach 395. 400 was so, so, so close, and Victor was sure this cake would push him over the edge.

Yuuri loved the idea. “That’s a lot of cake,” he said when he looked over Victor’s designs. His eyes were sparkling. “It’ll be a struggle. You’ll have to give me a lot of encouragement.”   
  


“That I can do,” Victor said. “What about flavors? Which do you prefer?” He had a list of options.

Yuuri hemmed and hawed - he was very indecisive, because he loved everything and never wanted to limit himself, and his answers to these questions often resulted in “a little of everything please!” Really it was a big surprise he hadn’t gotten this fat on his own with such a gluttonous, greedy appetite, but Victor’s indulgence had really helped him blossom into his full potential. Finally he narrowed the choices down to four: tiramisu, champagne strawberry, hazelnut torte, and apple spice.

”I can’t wait,” he said, squirming in his seat. “I want to eat it right now, Victor!” He rubbed his round tummy as though imaging how full all that cake would make him and licked his lips.

”Patience,” Victor said, though it was so hard to deny Yuuri when he was this adorable. He was so weak for him. “Why don’t I make you some brownies tonight to hold you over, eh?”

”Thank you, Victor!” Yuuri crowed, clapping his pudgy hands. “You spoil me so much.”

”Well,” Victor said, leaning down to kiss that wonderful stomach, “we have to keep this hungry thing satisfied, don’t we?”

”Oh yes,” Yuuri said, running his hands along the broad expanse of it the best he could - it had become difficult to fully encompass it in his arms. “I’m absolutely starving. In fact, you’d better make two trays, I think.”

The cake was an all day process. He set up a camera on a tripod and filmed the entire thing, intending to show the whole process sped up. This included multiple visits by Yuuri, who kept waddling into the kitchen, utterly shameless in too-tight 5xl sweatpants and a t shirt that his belly was nearly bursting out of, claiming he just wanted to “see how it was coming along” and maybe lick some batter or frosting. (The Waistline Watch would love this.)

Finally, after 10 hours of constant labor, the cake was finished. It was a masterpiece, a true labor of love, and looked incredibly delicious. Victor brought Yuuri in to film the final part, and it was incredibly hard to keep him from stealing tastes of the frosting and edible decorations. (He’d have to include some bloopers at the end, he decided.) Finally, he dedicated the video and cake to Yuuri. “I never would have gotten here without you,” he said, and Yuuri’s eyes welled up. “Oh Victor,” he said, and they kissed. “Now you can try it,” Victor said when they parted, and Yuuri laughed and kissed him again, then sat down and waited, buzzing with anticipation.

Victot served him a slice of each layer, and recorded his rapturous reactions to each piece. Then they wrapped up and stop filming.

”Now, are you ready to really start eating?” Victor asked.

”More than ready,” Yuuri said, staring at the cake with awe. “Victor, this is going to be incredible.”

Victor looked at the cake and then Yuuri consideringly, trying to imagine it somehow fitting all inside Yuuri. Big as he was, it seemed impossible. He was sure Yuuri would prove him wrong. “Let’s move you to the couch,” he said. “I don’t think you’ll be able to move one inch by the time this is over.”

Victor was, of course, right.   
  


The first two and a half layers of cake — champagne strawberry, apple spice, and tiramisu respectively — went down pretty easily. The top two layers wereb’tbvery Big and they were lighter flavors. And Yuuri of course had a huge capacity, especially for Victor’s baking. About halfway through the tiramisu, which was incredibly rich and sweet, he began to slow down, and they had to break to massage his distended belly and force some burps out. He drank a glass of thick, creamy milk, adjusted himself as beat he could (he was already feeling very heavy and sluggish, and dug back in.

The third layer was finished not too long after, and then he had to stop again. He felt very, very full. The final layer was probably as big as all of the first three combined. For the first time he was starting to have serious doubts about his ability to complete this project. But he wasn’t going to give up now.

Victor for his part, was doing everything he could to help Yuuri conquer this massive cake. He lavished Yuuri’s bloated gut with kisses and caresses, searching out gas bubbles and massaging them until Yuuri managed to produce heavy, full burps, and later, hiccups as he got too full to burp. He whispered to Yuuri that he was doing so well, he was magnificent, that Victor couldn’t possibly love and worship him more. And so Yuuri pushed on, forcing bite after bite of cake into his mouth, unable to stop moaning about how delicious it was and how full he was, fuller than he’d ever been. He was a little over halfway through the final layer when he dropped the fork and laid back with a whimper. “Victor,” he moaned, “help me, help.”

”How?” Victor asked, coming to his side. “What do you need, Yuuri?”

”Feed me,” Yuuri gasped. “Like we did before. You know.”

Victor did know. During the ice cream experiments, Yuuri had really pushed himself, and often needed Victor’s help to finish. They had discovered that if Victor took charge of shoving spoonfuls of food into Yuuri’s mouth, so fast he couldn’t stop to think hard about it, he could push past his barriers and really, really stuff himself. He’d loved doing it, but he never suggested it himself, leaving it up Yuuri to decide when it was necessary.

Victor settled himself behind Yuuri and picked up the fork, loading it with a sizeable mound of cake. Yuuri placed his hands on top of the incredible mound of his stomach and began aggressively massaging it, and Victor places just free hand alongside it to help. Yuuri’s stomach felt hard, packed to the brim with cane, an entire day of Victor’s labor sluggishly digesting inside. Victor couldn’t be more proud.

”Remember,” he said, “if you need me to really stop, for any reason, squeeze my hand. Okay? Say it out loud.”

”Okay,” Yuuri said impatiently. “Hurry up, I want more!”

Victor chuckled and did as Yuuri commanded. Forkful after forkful of cake disappeared into Yuuri’s mout, so fast he barely had time to chew, swallow, and breath. Victor had to be careful that he didn’t choke, but still keep the chain of bites going steady. If he went to slow or fumbled Yuuri made frustrated whines.

Together they rubbed his engorged gut, trying to free up space so that it could be quickly filled again with more cake. Victor was sure that he could actually feel Yuuri’s stomach swelling with each bite beneath his kneading fingers. The huge pale dome looked to him like an enormous rising bread boule. He couldn’t wait to run his lips over it after this was finished.

A few times Yuuri squeezes his hand, requesting a break. Then Victor would drop the fork and help him rub his belly more, forcing out painful sound of hiccups and burps that sometimes made his whole heavy gut bounce with effort. But the breaks never lasted long. Soon Yuuri would insist - with increasing incoherence as he became more and more overwhelmed by his engorged state - that Victor return to stuffing him.

So in this way they made their way through the last of the cake. It slowly disappeared from the plate and into Yuuri’s bursting stomach, until finally Victor was scraping the last substantial chunk up with his fork, slotting it into Yuuri’s gasping open mouth, and watching as he chewed, swallowed, and opened his mouth for the next one.

”It’s done,” Victor told him. “There’s no more.”

Yuuri looked at him with dazed eyes. “Did it?” He managed after a few tries.

”You did it,” Victor confirmed. He rubbed soothing circles into Yuuri mountain of a belly. He was a mess: his pants were pushed down to his pelvis and the bottom his belly had spilled out to cover it. His belly button had gone from flat to actually pushing outwards, as though it might pop into an outie at any extra pressure. And the crest of his stomach, below his ribs and plump chest, was the crowning achieving, so absurdly swollen the skin looked shiny and stretched tight. It was hot to the touch, like a star that was ready to implode.

Yuuri blinked. “Did it,” he said, a lazy, triumphant smile spreading across his features. “Oh, m’so big. Look’t me.” He tried valiantly to embrace his colossal belly in his arms but drew up very short. “Whole thing’s in there.”

Victor laughed in delight. “It is,” he says, kissing the crazy, unreal mound of flesh. “You did so, so, so well.”

Yuuri preened, then yawned. “Tired,” he said.

”I bet you are.” Then, impulsively, he asked. “Can you sit up?” He knew Yuuri certainly couldn’t, but he still urged, “Try to sit up.”

Obediently, Yuuri struggled and strained, but he couldn’t move an inch. He was pinned by his great, big belly, so full of cake he was stuck on the couch. They both moaned in tandem, loving the effects all this gluttony had on Yuuri’s body. Victor felt drunk with glee. Never in his wildest imagination could have known what this would be like. He hoped Yuuri was enjoying it as much as he was — he certainly seemed to be.

”Gotta sleep,” Yuuri said. His eyes were almost closing.

”Sleep well, my love,” Victor said, and Yuuri slipped into his food coma, a satisfied smile on his cake smeared lips.

Victor cleaned Yuuri and the cake plate up, then took a nap on the armchair in case Yuuri woke up and needed him. But his boyfriend was completely passed out, his fingers only twitching occasionally over his huge belly in his sleep. Victor uploaded the footage from the day and began editing the video. When he got to the part where Yuuri tried the cake he was so overwhelmed with pent up arousal that he had to take care of it right then and there, watching Yuuri in his gorgeous, bloated state. He couldn’t wait for Yuuri to wake up and feel up to having fun together with his huge tummy.

He finally finished editing the video, Yuuri sleeping blissfully on, and uploaded it. He took another nap. When he woke up again, it was to the sound of Yuuri stirring, or attempting to. Victor rushed to help him up — he was still incredibly bloated. He helped him shower and change, though absolutely nothing fit him right now. The sight of him bursting out of every garment he owned was so hot for the both of them that they got a little distracted for awhile.  
  


When Yuuri was finally comfortable, Victor bright out the scale and measuring tape. This had become a ritual for them. First Victor stretched the tape around the huge dome of his belly and read the measurement. “89 inches,” he said proudly. “That’s seven inches bigger than last time.”

”Well, most of that’s cake,” Yuuri says, poking his still very distended stomach. “But that’s pretty incredible.”

”Ready to get weighed?” Victor helped him get up - quite an effort right now involving a lot of wiggling, grunting, and Yuuri supporting his back like he was a pregnant woman - and got him on the scale.

”Well?” Yuuri said drumming his fingers on his gut with excitement. “It’s got to be past 400 after all that, right?”

Victor laughed. “Guess.”

”405?”

”Higher.”

”410?”

”Keep going.”

”Oh my god, Victor, just tell me!”

Victor grasped Yuuri’s enormous belly. “416.”

Yuuri gasped. “Really?”

”I’m sure some of it will go away with the bloat —“

”Right, though when am I not bloated?”

”But I’d be very surprised if you dip below 400 again.” Victor kisses him. “Congratulations.”

”Oh, Victor.” Yuuri looked at him, his eyes glowing with love. “I’m so happy.” Then he frowned. “Though I really need to sit down. All this cake inside me is very heavy.”

Later, in bed, Victor read some of the comments out loud to Yuuri. One of them asked, “So what happened to the rest of that cake?”

Yuuri grinned and reached for the phone. “Can I answer that one for you?”

Victor handed it to him and watched him type a response. It read, “What do you think happened to it? ;)”

”Naughty,” Victor smirked, squeezing Yuuri’s plump behind.

”Well, come on,” Yuuri muttered. “What do they think happened? I didn’t get this way by letting your delicious food go to waste, now did I?”

He certainly did not, Victor agreed, and let Yuuri know how much he approved of his stance on wastefulness. 


End file.
